Vs. Patrat
Vs. Patrat is the tenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Plasma. It aired 12/30/19. Story Ian and Sabrina face each other on the battlefield, with Sandslash and Alakazam staring directly into each other’s eyes. Not a sound can be heard, the audience holding their breath in suspense. Ian: Sandslash, Earthquake! Sabrina: Alakazam, Psychic! Neither Pokémon respond, instead maintaining eye contact. Sandslash slumps backwards, sitting down. Alakazam falls backwards, spread eagle on the ground. The referee waits for a moment, Sandslash shaking its head. The referee clears his throat. Referee: Alakazam is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash and the victor is Ian! The crowd goes wild, as Ian starts to jump with excitement. Ian: We did it. WE DID IT! Ian runs out onto the field, hugging Sandslash from behind. Its quills angle down, preventing them from digging into Ian’s chest. Rui jumps out of her seat, elated. Rui: He won! He like, actually won! Iris: I knew he could do it! Cilan: Truly remarkable! Cheren: How many years has he been a trainer to get to this point? I still have a long journey ahead of me. Hilda: Yee-haw! That’s how to do it! Casey: Alright! Cameron: Cool! Wyatt: That was so epic! Sabrina returns Alakazam, as she walks out onto the field. She simply smiles, offering her hand. Ian stands and shakes it, barely remaining composed. End Scene Ian, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan are heading towards the Pokémon Center, as a crowd of people swarm their path. Rui walks up in front, arms out like a traffic guard. Rui: Okay, move it, move it! Unova League winner coming through! No autographs right now! He’s gotta get ready for his awards ceremony tonight! Ian eagerly waves to the crowd as they past, them finally making outside the Pokémon Center. A young girl with blue hair wearing a blue dress with a green shirt underneath runs out of the crowd, bumping into Ian’s leg and falling back. Ian smiles as he bends down, getting at eye level with her. Ian: You okay there? Kellie: Uh-huh! I’m Kellie! You were so cool! Your battle was great! My uncle did a great job at training you! Iris: Uncle? Voice: Now Kellie! Come on back here! Callahan comes out, an older man wearing a red shirt, vest and an italian cap. Kellie runs over and hugs him, Callahan looking smug. Kellie: I was just telling Mr. Ian how awesome it was for him to win after being trained by you! Cilan: (To Rui) Did he train him? Rui: You’re asking me? I don’t know anything about Ian’s life before meeting him. Iris: Seriously? Callahan: (Bit nervous) Now Kellie. We really shouldn’t bother him. Kellie: But Uncle Callahan! I thought he’d be happy for you to be here at his victory ceremony! Ian: Yeah Callahan. It’s good to see you. Ian approaches Callahan, him becoming intimidated. Callahan: It is? I mean, (clears throat) of course. Excellent battle out there, champ! I mean, I shouldn’t be surprised since I taught you everything you know! The crowd mutters, as Ian keeps smiling. Ian: Come with me for a minute. Ian leads Callahan inside the Pokémon Center, Kellie staying with Rui. Kellie grabs Rui’s hand, her trying to pull her hand free. Rui: Uh, I’m sure they’ll be back any minute. You don’t have to hold my hand. Cilan: This is a very interesting development. I wonder how this is going to go. Ian and Callahan come back out a few minutes later, Callahan looking white as a sheet. Ian: Listen up! Me and Callahan are going to have a battle! The crowd clamors with excitement, as Ian and Callahan take their positions. Ian: It’ll be a one minute battle! Callahan: One minute. (Under breath) Thanks Arceus. (Loudly) Okay then! Go Patrat! Callahan throws his Pokéball, choosing Patrat. Patrat: (Growls) Rui: Ugh. Why’s he wasting his time? Kellie: Uncle Callahan is an incredible trainer! He taught Mr. Ian and can probably beat him! Ian: Go, Victini! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Victini. Victini: Vic! Callahan: (Expression dropping) He’s going all out, huh? Okay, time start! Callahan sets the timer on his Xtransceiver, starting it. Ian: Victini, Searing Shot! Callahan: (Strained gasp) Dodge it! Victini fires a barely visible beam of light, Patrat dodging as an explosion occurs where it was standing. Callahan: Yeah! Now use Return! Patrat glows pink as it dashes at Victini, Iris and Cilan looking to each other in realization. Ian: Confusion! Victini glows blue, a section of ground rising up. Patrat skids to a stop. Ian: Use Solar Beam! Callahan: Prepare with Double Team! Victini glows gold for Solar Beam, as Patrat shimmers and creates dozens of clones. Victini fires Solar Beam, which tears through several clones. Patrat charges out of it towards Victini. Callahan: Nice! Now Return! Ian: V-Create! Victini howls to the sky. Its ears ignite into flames, then fade to leave a flaming V on its head. Callahan holds back a scream as Patrat and Victini prepare to collide. The timer goes off on the Xtransceiver, as both Pokémon stop their attacks. Callahan sighs with relief. Ian: A draw. Not bad. Though not unexpected. The crowd goes wild, as Kellie runs over and hugs Callahan. Kellie: That was so cool Uncle Callahan! Callahan laughs sheepishly, as Mia, Kellie’s mother comes over. Mia: There you guys are. Kellie: Mommy! Uncle Callahan battled Mr. Ian! Mia: (Suspicious) Did he now? Callahan: Uh, hey sis. How about you take Kellie for a Vanillitecone? I’ll catch up later. Mia: Alright. Come on, Kellie. Kellie: See you later Uncle Callahan! And good job Mr. Ian! Mia and Kellie head off, as Ian nods his head for Callahan to follow. Rui creates a path, allowing them to slip away from the crowd. Rui: Okay, okay! Keep it back here! Ian, Victini, Callahan and Patrat make it to a forested area. Patrat glows purple as she reverts to Zorua, who isn’t amused. Zorua: Zo. Ian: Thank you for that. As for you. Ian glares Callahan down, him backing away in fear. Ian: If you’re going to try and lie like that, then you might as well have a Pokémon. I’ll help you catch one. Callahan: (Swallows nervously) You will? Ian: In exchange, you’ll have to tell Kellie. Callahan: (Grumbles) Fine. A Patrat pops out of the trees, Ian pointing towards it. Ian: Perfect. Callahan: I guess that’ll work. Zorua, use Night Daze! Zorua rolls her eyes, but steps forward. Zorua is surrounded in a crimson aura, howling to the sky. She releases a pink and crimson forcefield of energy from her body, blasting Patrat. Patrat gets up and takes off running, as Ian hands Callahan a Pokéball. Callahan: How’d I get into this mess? Callahan throws the Pokéball, Patrat running through the brush to avoid it. The Pokéball goes through the brush, as they wait. The sound of a Pokéball locking occurs, as Callahan goes and picks the Pokéball up. Callahan: So I gotta keep this guy, huh? Ian: Raise it to be a Pokémon that can match me. Or don’t. Up to you. Callahan: Listen, thanks for letting me battle you. For all it’s worth, it meant the world to Kellie. She can brag about that for the rest of her life. Lie or not. Ian: Go tell her the truth. Callahan nods and adjusts his hat, as he heads off. Ian looks to Victini and Zorua, smiling. Ian: They’ll be alright. That evening, the Vertress Stadium is packed to the brim with spectators. All the participants are on the field as Ian is on the stage. Alder hands Ian a trophy, confetti raining down on the field. Kellie is pouting in the crowd, Callahan slightly ashamed. Alder: Congratulations on your victory, young man. In accordance to the Unova League rules, you are allowed to challenge the Elite Four any time you wish, from now to the future. Ian: In that case, why wait? I CHALLENGE THE ELITE FOUR FOR THE TITLE OF CHAMPION! Main Events * Ian wins his battle with Sabrina, winning the Vertress Conference. * Ian challenges the Unova Elite Four. Characters * Ian * Callahan * Kellie * Kellie's Mom * Sabrina * Rui * Iris * Cilan * Cheren * Hilda * Casey * Cameron * Wyatt * Referee Pokémon * Sandslash (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Patrat (Callahan's, newly caught) * Alakazam (Sabrina's) * Axew (Iris') Trivia * This episode is a filler episode. It was specifically created to lead readers to believe that Ian loses the battle and the Vertress Conference. * This episode is based off Callahan's storyline from the Pokémon movie The Power of Us. * Ian becomes the second trainer shown to take on the Elite Four challenge, the first being Sabrina. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Plasma Category:Pokémon Tales: Vertress Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments